


An Evening Rendezvous

by Wanderlust_Novadust



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Aziraphale is fully alright with moving along with his moods and you can't tell me otherwise, Crowley is a very mood dependent verse don't @ me, Crowley rides Aziraphale and it's great, Drunk Sex, Fluff to Smut, Gay Sex, I got to it way quicker this time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW, Smut, There's a lot of sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust_Novadust/pseuds/Wanderlust_Novadust
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale get together in modern Britain for a night of fun.





	An Evening Rendezvous

What was a demon to do bored and alone in the middle of Britain? Well, there were a few options, but the option Crowley certainly favored was going off to see his favorite angel. He didn’t often need to announce himself, but he figured it’d be best to at least give him a ring. Crowley pulled out his phone as he walked over to his Bentley, waiting patiently for Aziraphale to pick up.

“You have reached—“

“Aziraphale! It’s Crowley.”

“Oh, Crowley! Hello,” Aziraphale chimed. “what are you doing calling at this hour?”

“Well, the shop’s closed, ain’t it?”

Aziraphale looked away from his antique rotary dial. There was a girl wandering around, short hair and nice dress. He didn’t want to be rude, but at the same time, Crowley only asked if the shop was closed when he wanted to come over for a spot of tea (or alcohol) and he very much wanted to see Crowley. 

“It’ll be closing soon. There’s a young lady browsing the shelves—should I tell her to leave? How soon will you be?”

Crowley was getting into the Bentley, phone on his shoulder as he got it started. How long would he be? Well, he certainly wasn’t far… Maybe five minutes? Ten if traffic turned into a ripe fuck fest.

“I’d say maybe five or so minutes?”

“Ah, alright… I’ll tell her to leave.”

“Right then! See you then, Azzy,” Crowley said in a half song before hanging up.

Well. Aziraphale wasn’t about to dawdle! He hung up his end before deciding it’d be best to alert her that they were, in fact, closing right this instant. He moved away from his desk, coming over to the young women and piping up immediately about it.

“Excuse me, young miss!”

The young girl turned to him, looking at him from behind rounded glasses and black hair that fell in her face.

“I would need to ask you to leave… Closing up soon, you see. Immediately.”

“Oh! I’m quite sorry. I thought you were open longer?”

“It’s a special occasion. I do apologize,” Aziraphale said happily, more focused on the fact Crowley was coming by than the fact he needed this woman out of his shop.

“When will you next be open?”

Aziraphale didn’t have enough time for this. He was already leading her gently with a hand on her back to the entrance, and she looked a bit put off by it. What could he say? He wasn’t about to have a human roaming around during all their on goings.

“Tomorrow, the normal time! Bright and early, around seven.”

“Alright, well… I’ll be back then.”

Whatever book she’d been eyeing, he’d at least find and set aside. Assuming it wasn’t one of the ones not for sale, anyway. Once she was gone, Aziraphale closed the door and left it unlocked. He also left the porch light on. It wasn’t long at all before a black car pulled up front and Crowley got out. He watched a bit out the window, stepping back some as Crowley opened the entrance door and the bell chimed.

“Waiting out here for me, eh?”

“Well, I’m excited! You could hardly blame me.”

“I’m not blaming you at all, honestly. You think I don’t stare out my window until I see you whenever you come by my place?”

“Well… To the back room then?”

Crowley nodded. “Gladly.”

That’s when they got hammered. Now, they were angels and demons, and all sorts of supernaturals can just evacuate their bodies of the alcohol if they want to, so this was hardly a hindrance of any kind. Aziraphale would be a-okay to open up tomorrow, and Crowley would be able to do whatever it is Crowley is always off doing. Aziraphale never asked. It was never important. Nobody needs to know. 

Not even you.

“And that’s when I told them,” Crowley said, stumbling around a bit with a hand held out. His fifth glass of whiskey on the rocks was contained in that hand, and it was already half empty.

“What did you tell them?”

“I said—I said that you couldn’t possibly expect me to just keep at this shit for all eternity!”

“What shit,” Aziraphale asked rather obliviously as Crowley stumbled a bit closer. Aziraphale was only on his second glass of the nice whiskey Crowley bought for him, but you wouldn’t know any better. Aziraphale didn’t take much at all to get very, very drunk.

“The old school temptations!”

“Well, I mean, you must appreciate them at least a little?”

Aziraphale was innocent and too kind to really insult the other demons, no matter how mean they were to Crowley or how awful they were to anybody but themselves. It was just not right to him! These old school ways of tempting people, they had to have had their merit, right?

“Aziraphale, times? Times are changing! They change, like all time does.”

“Of course, you are right,” Aziraphale said before taking a long drink from his glass.

“Well, the way we tempt people’s gotta change too! You know, nobody down there has an appreciation for the sin of Wrath.”

“Well, don’t they?” It took Aziraphale a moment to think of an action with a lot of weight that related easily to Wrath. “What about things like murder?”

“They don’t care about Wrath until it’s as big as murder!”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said in understanding before grabbing the bottle. Crowley had spilled a bit of his whiskey gesturing about, and Aziraphale needed more anyway.

“More to drink?”

“Absolutely,” Crowley roared as he came over to let Aziraphale fill his cup.

“So, what’s the issue of Wrath?”

“Ah, right,” Crowley continued, watching Aziraphale fill his cup. “The big issue is that there’s tons of sins the others can get away with on such a teeny-tiny scale. I can make an entire intersection terribly angry over a large, hour long traffic jam and nobody cares! The moment Hastur puts a perverted thought in a teenage boy though? He’s praised beyond belief!”

“I understand now...” Aziraphale said this as he moved to fill his own cup. “Do you not do anything other than Wrath?”

“Well… I could do something else right now,” Crowley purred, knocking back half the cup immediately afterward.

“Shouldn’t we be more sober for something like that, Crowley?”

“Oh, nonsense! We’ve done plenty harder things drunk.”

Crowley threw some finger guns his way, setting his glass off thereafter. Aziraphale leaned back in his seat, smiling softly. He was excited, and Crowley being excited always made Aziraphale’s heart all warm and fuzzy. Even if that excitement was in reference to drunk sex.

“You would be right. We have done far harder things while intoxicated.”

“Exactly,” Crowley sat right on his lap from there, back facing Aziraphale. “So drunk sex would be a piece of cake.”

“Oh, fine. You’ve convinced me.”

Crowley leaned back, looking up at Aziraphale. “Say, how sober are you?”

“Not at all! I’ve just become very functional while very drunk.”

“Really? Any reason,” Crowley asked in a half slur as he felt down Aziraphale’s leg to his thigh… He had to move a bit to actually accomplish this.

“It’s far easier to deal with heaven when you’re hammered. They can be a bit dense.”

“Well! Let’s forget about both of our bosses then.” Crowley said this as he moved around, now up on his knees and facing Aziraphale.

“Gladly,” Aziraphale responded. “Though, how am I meant to get undressed with you sitting over my lap like this?”

“Um… Well, I could curse away your clothes.”

“Really sticking with that, are you? What is this, the French Revolution?”

Crowley decided to just shut him up the sweetest way he could think of: a kiss. So, he closed the distance rather quickly as he ‘cursed’ away Aziraphale’s clothes. His pants reappeared halfway across the damn back room, and his jacket and top were both elsewhere. He hadn’t focused very hard on that part. At the very least, Aziraphale melted into the kiss, and that was all Crowley cared about.

Aziraphale’s wandering hands soon found their way to slipping off Crowley’s jacket, earning a playful growl from the demon. Moments later he pulled away and kissing Aziraphale’s forehead.

“You’re too sweet, Crowley.”

“No, I’d say you’re the sweet one.”

“You aren’t getting out of this one, Crowley. You kissed me on the forehead all lovingly and tenderly,” Aziraphale contested as he started to work messily at undoing Crowley’s undershirt. Luckily, Crowley was being patient.

“You’re the one who hasn’t just miracle’d away my clothes and is taking the time to so gingerly set everything aside.”

Oh. He could do that. With a light snicker, Aziraphale decided to just miracle it all away.

“Oh. Well—“

“Anyway...”

Aziraphale’s hands landed on Crowley’s thighs, just where they connected to the rest of him. He rubbed softly into the spot, knowing damn well it drove demons nuts. 

“What would you want to do?”

“Well, for starters, ride you.”

Forthcoming. Alright then. Aziraphale was not going to protest! In fact, that sounded rather nice. He’d do that on a Saturday night, but today was Monday and it would have to just be good enough.

“Skipping out on the foreplay? It’s crucial, you know!”

Crowley looked as though the gears were churning behind his glasses… Then it clicked. “Oh, you’re right!”

Crowley leaned down, licking a stripe up Aziraphale’s neck as he shivered. He very quickly brought his hand down by Aziraphale’s hard cock, swirling a finger around the head and barely touching it. Just enough to be a royal tease.

“How could I have forgotten to work my sweet little angel until he just can’t take it anymore?”

“Oh, hush,” Aziraphale muttered as Crowley got to nibbling at the very crook of his neck. It was a minute of this before Crowley suddenly pulled away and got off the chair.

“Crowley?”

Crowley got on his knees.

“Oh, I see now.”

And that’s when he wasted absolutely no time, taking the head into his mouth and rather quickly getting maybe half in after.

“Crowley!”

The desperate gasp got Crowley all riled up to do more, going down further all while eyeing Aziraphale up from behind his sunglasses. Aziraphale’s hand fumbled a bit with his hair as he got to the base of his cock. From there, he held gently to Crowley’s head as he bobbed his head back and forth. It was a little sloppier than normal, but that was to be expected with how intoxicated the both of them were. The perk of them both being very, very drunk was that they were both having too much fun to even notice for more than a moment.

“Oh, Crowley…”

Crowley ate up every single moan, every whisper, each time Aziraphale said his name made the hairs on his neck stand right on end. It was when he could notice Aziraphale getting particularly worked up though that he pulled away. There was a bit of a whimper from him, but Crowley paid it no mind as he climbed back onto the chair.

“You didn’t think I was just gonna leave you unsatisfied, did you?”

“Well… hardly. It’s just that it felt real good is all.”

“No, angel, it’s time for the main course.”

Crowley was careful. The trouble it would’ve been to get a new body if neither of them were up to fixing serious injuries was not enough to make him reckless, even this drunk. He took Aziraphale’s cock inside him slowly. He’d been rather use to it by now, but the caution was also a way of teasing him, and Aziraphale could never call it out. This made slow and cautious Crowley’s favorite way of dragging out Aziraphale until he begged for more.

It was around a good quarter of the way down that Crowley started to move a bit. With each time he went back down, however, he went lower than before. That slow sort of crawl… He knew Aziraphale loved it. It was only maybe five or so times before Aziraphale seemed to want a little control though. The impatience rung out in his shaking sigh as he grabbed Crowley’s hips and tried to gently push him along further down.

“Now, now, angel… You’ve gotta be patient.”

Aziraphale whimpered, but it was with a coy smile. He’d finally gotten a good judge of where Crowley was sitting at mood wise tonight, and if Crowley wanted to be dominant tonight, he’d let him. He moved his hands, nodding with a reddening face at Crowley.

“Understood. I’ll be patient for you.”

Crowley decided that now was as good a time as any to slam down all the way. Aziraphale’s surprised gasp and the hand that went to clasp his own mouth was the cherry on top of what this evening had been so far. 

“Good angel.”

From there, Crowley was keeping up expectations. Fast pace to match with the desperate twitches from Aziraphale’s hips, leaving all sorts of bruises and little bleeding teeth marks across his neck and shoulders, watching him try to contain himself behind two hands… After a while though, Crowley was tired of him being so quiet. He grabbed his hands by the wrists, gathering them both up in one hand and yanking them away.

“Ah—Crowley?”

“Now, you didn’t think I’d let you be quiet the whole time, did you?”

“I suppose not,” Aziraphale half shouted.

“Right then.”

Crowley didn’t miss a beat. He sped up just a bit more, moving the hand he’d used to guide away Aziraphale’s hands to his own cock. He wasted no time in getting to jerking himself off, eyes fluttering a bit before he felt Aziraphale fumble and take his wrist.

“A-allow me.”

Crowley did allow him. Aziraphale got right to jerking Crowley off, matching with Crowley’s speed. He noticed him hunching over a bit more—his movements were becoming less broad and sweeping and more focused. He was getting quicker too. 

“A-Azzy...”

“Crowley...”

“Azzy!”

Crowley came first, crying out and burying his face in Aziraphale’s neck before Aziraphale could slam him down. He was right after, filling the demon right up…

There was a brief silence from there. Crowley was absolutely out of breath, and Aziraphale was too foggy in the head to even be concerned with cleaning up. As his head cleared out some though, he noticed Crowley had very quickly gone limp?

“Crowley?”

Crowley had fallen asleep… Aziraphale sighed softly, smiling as he sobered himself up and stroked his hand through his hair.

“I suppose I’ll have to clean us both up then.”


End file.
